


Thanks For The Ride

by mairalynn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 09:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18150206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairalynn/pseuds/mairalynn
Summary: When Katie finds herself in a bad situation, Spiderman is there to save the day





	Thanks For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: There is attempted rape at the beginning of this story as well as harassment. If this triggers you in any way, please stay away from this fic and find another. I do not want anyone to be harmed in any way by this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Maira is writing again?!?!? I needed to write for Peter Parker so.... Ta-da.

It was a stupid decision, really. Katie knew that when she made it. Her mother had drilled into her since she was a child to never walk alone at night, and yet here she was, walking through queens at 9 at night because she had to work the closing shift that night. Normally she would ask someone to walk with her but she was the only one there that night so it was just her walking down 150th street in her cheap boots, hearing the snow crunch under her feet. She tugged her wool coat tighter to her body and walked faster as she heard a man yell at her from behind her. She should get used to it, she knew that. It was common for her to get comments and even sometimes get followed but normally she was with someone else. This time she was totally alone. So she kept walking, her head looking forward as she walked a little faster being careful not to slip on the snowy sidewalk. The man sped up with her, making comments as he did. She turned onto 78th Avenue, seeing that she was close to home. Maybe if she got there fast enough he would leave her alone, Katie thought. She heard the man get close behind her and she had to stop herself from crying. 'Please don't do this,' she thought as she felt the man's tight grip on her shoulder. Her eyes screwed shut as she tried not to cry.

Katie took a deep breath and turned around, facing the man. "Is something wrong?" she asked, donning a fake smile.

"Pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking the streets alone..... Never know who you're going to run into." He leered at her, his eyes glued to her chest that was covered by her coat.

"Thank you for the concern, sir. But I assure you that I can handle myself." she turned around to leave when he grabber her should again and spun her around, but this time she was expecting it. She curled her hand into a fist and punched him square in the nose. He stumbled and grabbed his nose with his left hand as she escaped his grip on her shoulder and ran the other way, trying to find a public place so she could lose him. She got about ten feet away when he pulled her back with a curse and dragged her into an alley.

"Little bitch. You're gonna pay for that." The man pinned her against the wall behind her and she screamed as loud as she could before he clamped a hand over her mouth. She started kicking him as much as she could as he moved his other hand to her coat, ripping it open, the buttons flying everywhere.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the alleyway. "You know, it's not nice to prey on teenagers" Spiderman said as he attacked the man holding her. She stumbled forward, pulling her coat back tight around her, everything happening in a blur. One moment Spiderman was fighting the man and the next he was standing in front of her, asking her if she was okay.

She blinked, the haziness clearing from her eyes as she focused on the hero in front of her. "I... I'm fine. Thank you."

"I should have gotten here sooner, sorry for that." Spiderman moved a few steps away from her allowing her to step away from the wall.

She straightened her coat, saying "It's alright, I'm sure Spiderman has other people to save. There are lots of people in queens in need of saving, after all."

"There are," he laughed, and for a moment she had deja vou. She shook it off as he continued talking. "can I walk you home? I'd like to make sure you get home safe."

"Uhm... Sure, I guess." Katie said, "My name's Katie by the way, Katie Jones. My apartment is this way," she said, pointing down the street and walking that way as Spiderman walked next to her.

"So, you probably get this question alot but I have to ask," Spiderman looked towards Katie and cocked his head as if motioning her to ask the question. "What's it like, swinging from the webs. Are you ever afraid that they're going to break?" Katie continued. 

"For the second question, no, I'm not afraid that they're going to break. I made the formula myself. And for the first, would you like to find out?"

"Are you asking me if I want to swing on the web thingies with you?"

"I mean.... Only if you're comfortable with it."

"Uh, yeah I want to! Are you kidding me? Who wouldn't?" Katie laughed as she turned to face him.

"Wait, really?" At her nod, Spiderman continued. "Great! Just hold on to me, and make sure you don't let go." He told her and she wrapped an arm around him. He grabbed her side that was away from him with his hand and brought it to collide with his so that they were chest to chest. She had both arms wrapped around his torso and one of her hands gripping the small of his back through the suit. He held his wrist towards the closest light and fired a web, his arm gripping her even tighter as they lifted off the ground.

She laughed, throwing her head back to look around as they went higher. She directed him towards her apartment building as she looked all around her, her dark hair nearly disappearing in the night sky. It seemed like they touched the concrete of her rooftop far too fast.

Katie took her arms from around him and looked out at what she could see of queens. Her mother was probably worried about where she was but that was the last thing on her mind. She looked up at Spiderman, his face still hidden behind his mask. She was fine with that though, she didn't mind. "Thank you. For saving me and for the ride." her smile lit up her face as she reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek over his mask. She waved and walked the few steps to the door down to the hallway, glancing back at him before she shut the door to give him one last smile.

(Peter was still blushing by the time he got home from patrol that night, and he was really glad she couldn't see him)


End file.
